


Tomco One Shots

by Adorable_Carrot



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: A few chapters has smut but they are labeled and can be skipped, Angst, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Masochist Marco, Miscommunication, One Shot, Post-Episode: s02e19 Friendenemies, Sadist Tom, Yandere Tom, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorable_Carrot/pseuds/Adorable_Carrot
Summary: This is Carrot-Chan and Miss. V. We are two writes from Wattpad and we wanted to post our stories here too. We hope you guys like it!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A book with one shots about Tom and Marco's relationship. We honestly used to be hardcore Starco shippers, but after the episode Friendenemiemies we have been shipping Tomco. We actually sing Too Little too Late all through the grocery store. We will be taking request along with writing our own ideas.





	1. Friendenimies Tomco Style Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ms. V: Welcome to our Tomco wonderland!!!  
> Carrot: Where Tom and Marco can happily be together when they are not arguing.  
> Ms. V: This the Star Vs. the Forces of Evil episode Friendenemies retold with even more of a Tomco twist then the actual episode.  
> Carrot: Friendenemies is the episode that changed Ms. V and my lives. In this story the first part tells the story in Marco's point of view and the second part tells it in Tom's.  
> Ms. V and Carrot: We do not own Star Vs the Forces of Evil. Enjoy the Story!

_**Marco's P.O.V** _

It has been an hour and I have been trying to buy Mackie Hand movie marathon tickets. So far I have had no luck and there are only two tickets left. Then there was a knock on my door and Star comes jumping in the room tangled in Christmas Tree lights. _**(Carrot: Haha Star VS the Christmas Tree lights**_ ).

"Heyy Marco," Star says. The pitch her voice a bit higher than normal. "Can I get your help with something?" She asks.

I  tell her while I am quickly typing on my laptop," I can't help right now. I just found out there is a Mackie Hand movie marathon tonight and I can't miss it." I hear star walk up behind me.

"Ooohh who is Mackie Hand?" She asks.

"He is the greatest martial arts master who ever lived. He died thirty years ago while performing one of his own stunts...on himself...accidently." I lean into my computer and then stand up. Then I see there are no more tickets left. I fall back into my chair and bang my head on my laptop repeatedly.

"W-what what's wrong?" Star asks.

"It's sold out!" I tell her.

"Oooh I'm sorry little guy," Star says while patting my arm while still struggling with the Christmas Tree lights.

"It's ok," I weakly mumble to her with my head on my laptop.

I turn my head. looking at Star, "It was only a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Star's voice is a pitch higher again when she speaks," Don't worry I'm sure there is still a chance you can still get a ticket."

I weakly mumble, "Good things do not happen to me."

Then a fire shoots out from my desk and I jump up out of my seat to avoid being burned. I fall backward on my butt. When I look up there is Tom. Licking a rainbow snow cone _ **.(Ms.V: How does that snow cone taster Tom?)**_

"Hey! What's up?" Tom asks.

"Tom?!" Star and I question in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Star asks.

"Actually  I was wondering if we could hang out?" Tom asks a bit nervously while I stand up and brush off my clothes. I assume he is asking Star like he always does.

"uu uh hh! No! No! No! No! A million times no!" Star shouts at Tom.

"Tck, not with you Star," Tom tells Star like it is the most obvious thing in the world. "I meant with Marco," Tom continues to say.

This catches me off guard. "Huh?! uhh?1 No?" My no sounded more like a question than an answer. I can see an emotion flash through Tom's eyes that I am not familiar with.

"Oh! Ok then I guess I'll find someone else to go with to the Mackie Hand movie Marathon with," he says while waving two of the tickets around and smirking.

"Wha-huh! W-w-what, wait you're a fan of Mackie Hand?!" I ask obviously not believing what Tom is saying.

Tom uses fire to Jump off my desk. "I'm a super fan!" Tom exclaims.

"Why do you want to go with me?" I ask still not believing that Tom is asking to go to the Mackie Hand movie marathon with me.

"I really thought we connected that one time...over ping pong," Tom says with sincerely.

"You kidnapped me," I point out.

"Well look I know I have been a little aggro in the past and I'm sorry. I promise  not to get mad this time." Tom promises. I give Tom a questioning look. I then turn around and push Star away from Tom to talk.

"Star what is he up to?" I question her.

"I think you should go with him. He' s obviously trying to bury the hammer or whatever," Star says as her voice cracks and is a tad bit higher than usual again.

I correct her "Hatchet, bury the Hatchet"

Tom then interrupts while holding up the tickets," Well the marathon is all the way on the other side of town. Soo...are you coming?"  

I can not refuse because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I lead Tom outside and walk up to his carriage. Tom holds open the door and I look inside. I am surprised to see that the carriage is bigger on the inside than it looks on the outside.

"Wow!" I exclaim.

"Let me give you a tour," Tom says as I climb inside. "Giddy up skeleton horse!" Tom shouts.

"So here it is," Tom says as we stand in the middle of the carriage.

"We got six flat screen TVs, a photo booth a karaoke machine..." I listen to tell me.

"Is that a white tiger?" I ask pointing to the big cat licking its self.

"And up here is the lounge," Tom says while leading over to a red armchair. He is leading me with his hand on my lower back. For some reason knowing his hand is there makes my cheeks heat up. "Here have a seat on the the throne," Tom says. I sit down feeling a little nervous.

"Are...are you comfortable. Can I get you anything? Some cereal perhaps?" Tom asks seeming a bit nervous. Then lap was on fair but I felt no pain. Just a soothing warmth and when the flames vanished cereal took its place.  I wish I knew why he was being so nice and why him being so close makes my heart beat so fast.

"Look you're being super nice to me and your never nice to me. What's this really about?" I ask. Tom then rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Wha- I'm just a huge fan of Mackie Hand."

I suddenly felt defensive and crossed my arms over my chest. "What's your favorite Mackie Hand movie then?" I ask.

"Uuuhh...I-its," Tom struggles to say.

"I knew it! you don't know the first thing about Kung Fu! I'm out of here!" I exclaim while standing up and start to walk away from Tom.

"N-no no wait wait it's because I have two favorites. Hand to hand to hand  and Hand to hand to hand two, and you know now that I am saying it I am going to have to go with the original." Tom explained.

"Wow! Yeah, your right that is the best one," I comment.

"But not the English version I am talking about the original, in Swedish," Tom says. I am embarrassed to hear this because I assumed wrong.

"I guess you do like stuff. I'm sorry," I say smiling sheepishly.

"No, no, no, I get it, I get it. It can be hard to break through people's preconceptions of me. That's why I don't have many friends. I haven't even been to a movie marathon before." I feel bad for not believing him. He looks so sad and it makes my heart clench. What is this I am feeling?

I then hear an engine revving. "Hey, where did you pick up your sweet ride? At a funeral home? Are you gonna go pick up someone's dead grandpa and hold a respectful service for him?" some punks kids say.

Tom groans in anger. I can see him getting angry and for some reason I know I must do something, "You think you guys are fast? I can guarantee that we'll beat you to the next light without even breaking a sweat." I say placing my arm around Tom's shoulder to calm him down.

"Yeah!?" One of the boys said.

I smirk. "What are ya, chicken?" I challenge.

"Whaaat?! - Bro." They say at the same time.

"Bro! - You're on, punk," the guy in the driver seat says before driving off.

"Oh, I'll show them!" Tom exclaims.

"No, no, no. Wait...wait...wait" I tell Tom. Then police sirens go off and a cop pulls the boys over.

"Those guys are going to jail," I assure Tom. Then the carriage goes by the boys in the cop car and we look out at the boys innocently. When we can't see them we start to laugh. Hearing Tom laugh makes my heart skip a beat and I a part of me wants to make sure Tom always laughs.

" Oh, that was that was so much more fun than obliterating people," Tom comments when he gets control over his laughter.

"Yeah! This whole thing reminds me of one of my favorite songs, Awesome Feeling!" I exclaim while humming.

"Wait, wait, wait. Isn't that a song by Love Sentence? " Tom asks.

I feel embarrassed but answer Tom anyways. "Yeah?"

Tom then looks at me seriously "Come with me," he says.

He takes me over to a shelf covered by a curtain. When he moves the curtain I see a bunch of Love Sentence stuff.

I gasp. "No way! You have a signed picture of you and Justin Towers!?" I ask.

"I also have a vintage five-disc CD player with an automatic shuffle." Tom comments. Placing a CD in the player and pushing play. Awesome feeling starts to play.  We then ride Tom's white tiger around the carriage while laughing. Tom then grabs a container of cereal and I pour root beer into it and then I pour it into Tom's mouth. I then pour a bowl into my mouth. I can feel the sugar enter my system and I am sure I am having a small sugar rush. We jump and run around before going into the photo booth. In there we take lots of pictures together. In one picture I am singing into a microphone and Tom is wearing a Love Sentence t-shirt and in the next, we are both singing into the microphone. I was holding the microphone and Tom has his hands over mine. My cheeks turn red as Tom holds my hands. I am this way with all the pictures. By the end of the song, I am on the ground laughing while Tom is laughing on the couch.

"Man, I can't believe I'm actually having a good time with you," I tell Tom.

I know.Right? Heck, I could just skip that whole movie marathon and..." Tom says before I cut him off. _**(Ms. V: Why did you have to say that?!?!)**_

"Oh, my gosh. Oh, the marathon! What time is it? " I exclaim.

"Don't freak out," Tom says to me. I sit up and check my watch.

"It starts in ten minutes?!" I say. I quickly jump up and run towards the door, but the door is locked with a chain and a heavy duty lock.

" What the heck? Hey, can you unlock the door?" I ask Tom.

"Actually, I can't let you leave yet." For some reason, my heart skips a beat when he says he does not want me to leave. Does he like me?

"What? But we gotta go. We're gonna be late." I tell him.

"Couldn't we just chill here for, like, another four-and-a-half minute?" Tom asks.

"No. Seriously, let me go," I say.

"Please. Just wait a little longer." He asks with a bit of desperation in his voice that makes my heart squeeze.

"What is wrong with you? I said let me go! " I ask a little concerned.

"And I said wait!" Tom shouts angrily as he bursts into flame. I am a bit shocked and step back in fear. Then I hear a whistle go off. Then the white tiger stood on two feet. He then pulled apart his mouth to reveal Brian.

"Sorry, Tom. That's an instant fail for you. Hey, you almost made it this time." Brain says.

"No, no! Wait, wait! You gotta give me a second chance." Tom begs. I am so confused.

"Okay, seriously, what is going on here? Dude, I cleaned your litter box." I say while pointing at Brian.

"Well, Master Tom here was just about to earn his anger management graduation badge. All he had to do was spend three hours alone with the person he hated the most without blowing up." Says Brian.  That's right Tom hates me. At this realization, I feel something inside me snap. I just figured out that today Tom made me feel so special today. Not even Jackie has ever made me feel this way. I am in love with Tom!

"But you, you had to be selfish. You could wait another four minutes and 15 seconds! All you care about are your precious karate movie tickets. Well, guess what. Mackie Hand movies are garbage." Tom tells me. He then rips up the tickets and then makes them burst into flames.

"Are you kidding me? You lied to me about being a Mackie fan, and pretended to be my friend so you could earn some badge? Dude, you're a jerk and a liar, and that's not even the worst part. I was dumb enough to fall for it!" I yell at him. I can feel my close swell shut with emotion. I kick down the carriage door. I wanted to yell at him for making me feel this way but I couldn't do it so I walk away.

"Marco, wait. I do like Love Sentence. That part wasn't a lie," Tom says to me.

"Too little, too late! Which is my second favorite Love Sentence song, by the way." I tell him. I start to walk away and I am standing under the light of a lamp post when I hear Tom start singing.

"Oh, girl, you know I never mean to hurt ya When you're sad you know I'd never desert ya Mm-mmmm You're my angel My beautiful dove," he sang. I can hear his voice crack a couple of times. I can feel my heart beat faster at Tom's words.

"We spiraled high on a gust of love," I sing to Tom.

 "And I knew right from the start nothing could tear us apart," we sing together. I can hear Tom walking closer to me.

"Till the day you broke my heart And now it's too little too late Ooh, ooh," I sing ending the song. I start to walk away from Tom. My heart breaking a bit. Then I hear some chanting and feel the familiar warmth of Tom's flames.

"Eesh, what a drama queen!" I say out loud. Then the ground cracked and a coffin comes out. A skeleton came out of the coffin and some hair and flesh start to form on it.

"It's...it's Mackie Hand!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Oh oh! I took quite a tumble there. How long was I out? I hope I didn't make us fall too far behind shooting schedule," Mackie says.

"But Mr. Hand, I can't believe it's really you!" I say in astonishment.

"Say, you must be the new P.A. Kevin, right? Nice to meet you," Mackie tells me while shaking my hand. I can not believe this!

"Oh, my gosh. I wish I had something for you to sign." I tell him searching my Jacket for pen and paper. Mackie shrugs.

"Eh, don't sweat it. I gotcha covered." Mackie says ripping out one of his ribs and signing my forehead with some green slime that is on the rib.

"Hold still. There you go." He says. I look over at Tom and see him holding his head. He was sitting in a small crater. He looked exhausted. He did this for me. When he did not have to. He gains nothing from doing this and it seemed to use up all of his power. My heart beats faster at this thought and I blush a little. I smile at Tom.

"Tom, I can't believe you brought Mackie Hand back from the dead just for me! That was that was cool of you." I say nervously. I can feel my cheeks heat up a bit more.

"Wait, I'm dead?" Mackie asks. _**(Carrot: How do you pull out your rib and not realize you are dead?)**_ I reach my hand out to Tom and help him up. I then help him into the carriage. I am not sure where we are headed but at the moment I do not care. We sit down next to each other and I feel something on my shoulder. I look over and see Tom had fallen asleep. I pet his hair and smile. We then pull up to the theater and Tom wakes up and leads me out.

 "Three for the Mackie Hand marathon, please," I asked the man.

"What does the sign say?" he asks.

" Wait, but do you know who this is? This is the Mackie Hand in the flesh." I tell him and wave Mackie's hand.

"Nice costume, but no one gets in without a ticket. Now shove off, grandpa, before I have to get physical." The man says while pushing Mackie. Mackie then turns his head all the way around and punches the man. Soon security gets involved and a fight ensues.

"Hey! You! You were right! This guy's for real!" Tom says while we eat cereal and watch the fight.

"Yeah. I told you." I tell Tom happy Tom likes what I like.

"I still don't like you, Tom," I say trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"I love you, too, Marco," Tom says while holding my hand. I blush and smile. My chest feels as warm as Tom's flames and I smile happily and lean on Tom's  shoulder as I eat my cereal.


	2. Tom, Easter, and Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes to the Diaz house for Easter. It is mainly fluff

**Marco's P.O.V.**

Today is Easter! I am so excited. It is a big deal in our family. Now that I think about any celebration is big in my family. Not the point though. I am decorating the house for Easter with Star. "Marco, you should invite Tom to the party tomorrow," she says. I rub the back of my neck.

"I want to but he has never met my parents before or celebrated Easter. I am worried that it might all be too much for him," I tell her.

"Yeah, but he will be upset if he finds out. You know he can be insecure," she explains.

"Yeah, your right," I am going to go talk to him. I grab the interdimensional scissors and open a portal to the underworld. I am greeted by the sight of Tom playing video games. He does not notice me so I sneak up behind him. I wrap my hand around his neck and kiss his cheek. He lets out a surprised yelp. He turns his head around and sees it is me.

"Marco! Not that I do not love your visits but I could have seriously hurt you," he says. I giggle.

"I know you would never hurt me. You love me way too much," I reply. He sighs.

"I would never harm you on purpose, but I could on accident," he says. He sounds so pained while saying this.

"Sorry Tom. I will make sure you know I am here next time," I assure him. I then move in front of him and move his controller from his lap and proceed to sit in his lap. I then give him a proper kiss. He relaxes into the kiss and seems to take control. Like he usually does but I do not mind. He licks and nips at my bottom lip. I open my mouth and grant him accesses. Our tongues wrestle around and I moan when he sucks on my bottom lip. I pull away suddenly remembering I came here with a mission.

"Tom," I start to say but I need a moment to catch my breath. "Tomorrow is Easter and we are having a party and I would like you to come. You could also meet my parents," I explain. I feel his muscles tense. "Hey, you don't have to. I know that is asking a lot. I just-" I am stopped midsentence by a peck on the lips.

"No I want to go," Tom tells me.  I look at him and smile. I am so happy that he is my boyfriend.

"I am happy you are coming. My parents will love you. Just don't feel pressured and be yourself," I assure him. "I got to go finish decorating for tomorrow," I give him a kiss on the cheek but Tom turns his head and kisses my lips. He smirks into the kiss and I roll my eyes, but I accept the kiss. "I love you, Tom," I then open a portal.

"I love you too, Marco," he tells me before I walking in the portal.

_**Tom's P.O.V.** _

Today I am suppose to go to Marco's house for Easter. I have done some research on it. From what I understand it is when kids go around and finding plastic and hard boiled eggs. In the plastic eggs seem to be candy and other trinkets. What I can not understand is what this has to do with a dead guy that died and rose from the dead three days later. Is it like the zombie apocalypse?

I am super nervous. I really want to impress his parents. It will be hard enough sense I am a demon. If I do not play this right I might be forbidden from seeing Marco. I put on my black tux and fix my hair that it covers my third eye. I do not want to freak out Marco's parents anymore than I have too. After I am done I head to the Diaz house.

I knock on the door and wait patiently. It hardly takes a minute for Marco to answer and I blush hard. He is wearing black slacks with a white dress shirt. However, that is not what catches me off guard. It is the set of white bunny ears that he is wearing. It is by far the cutest thing I have ever seen! I can not help myself and give him a quick kiss.

"I am happy to see you too," Marco happily replies.

"Sorry I could not help myself you are way too cute," I tell him, "Being this cute can not be legal" Marco turn red at my comment. I smirk.

"Come in Tom and I'll introduce you to everyone," Marco says. I gulp before following Marco in. Marco has a lot of families over with a lot of little kids. Oh man, I am not good with little kids. I take a deep breath and calm myself. I see Star using her magic to play with the kids. Honestly, this does not surprise me. Marco leads me into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Tom," Marco introduces, "Tom this is my mom and dad,"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz," I try to not show my nervousness.

"Oh Tom it is nice to meet you," Mr. Diaz says while shaking my hand. Mrs. Diaz then hugs me.

"Marco has told us so much about you. In fact, you are all he usually talks about," she explains to me. I can not help but smile at that.

"MOM!" Marco groans. I laugh a little at this.

"It is true though," Mr. Diaz defends.

"Come on Tom I will introduce you to everyone else," Marco declares taking my hand and dragging me away. He introduces me to all his family members.

Everyone is going to the dinner. "Wait, hold on Tom," Marco tells me. I stop and turn to see Marco. I still can not get over the bunny ears. "Your hair is covering your eye," Marco explains while pushing my hair aside. I want to stop him but he seems so happy seeing all of my eyes. Which makes me happy. Dinner is great and no one seems put off by my third eye.

Now we are doing a craft with the younger kids. We are supposed to make a lamp out of wine bottles and decorate them with different stickers. ((Carrot-Chan: Miss. V and I did this with our cousins one Easter. They are actually really cool.)) I am helping Marco with his. I really do not have a need for one. I put Marco's name on it with bubble letters. Marco then grabs a heart sticker and puts it under his name. I am confused but now he grabs the bubble letters and spells my name. I blush at this. We continue decorating it with bunnies, hearts, nacho stickers. Marco is digging through the stickers and manages to find some monster one. We put those on too. It looks interesting but I like it.

"Come on Tom my aunt asked if we can help her three-year-old daughter with the egg hunt," Marco tells me.

"Yeah ok," I tell him. As we help the little girl hunt eggs I can not help but notice how good Marco is with kids. I am doing ok I guess, but Marco is amazing. I hope we will have kids someday. We can have Easter with our own kids.

_**Marco's P.O.V.** _

Most of the activities are over. Tom seems to be having fun. When we were helping my cousin haunt eggs I could not help feeling like Tom and I could do this with our kid someday. I yawn. I am pretty tired. "Tom lets go up stairs for a bit?" I ask.

"Yeah ok," he tells me. We go upstairs and I lay on my bed. Tom comes lays next to me. I turn over and lay on his chest. "I am glad you came," I tell him.

"I am glad I came too," he says, "Do you know the bunny ears have been driving me crazy?!" I laugh at this. I knew it would He then leans me into a kiss. I sigh happily into the kiss. He nips and sucks on my bottom lip. I happily reply and open my mouth. Tom took the opportunity to explore the inside of my mouth. I moan a little. We pull away breathless. He then starts petting my hair like he does his bunny. My eyes feel even heavier and I yawn again. He kisses my forehead.

"Sleep Marco. It has been a long day," I nod and kiss the part of his chest where his heart is.

"Stay the night?" I question. He laughs and nods.

"Of course. I love you my little bunny," he tells me.

"I love you too," I reply before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrot-Chan: Happy Easter!! We hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Tom: I want to see Marco in bunny ears!!
> 
> Carrot-Chan: Well you must get through Star and Jackie. 
> 
> Tom: I can take the Earth girl but Star is another story. 
> 
> Miss. V: Haha


	3. Friendenemies Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrot: Welcome back to our Tomco one-shots!
> 
> Ms V: We do not own Star Vs. the Forces of Evil but please enjoy the story!

_**Tom's P.O.V** _

I am typing away on my laptop trying to buy the last two Mackie Hand tickets. Today I can finally graduate anger management but first I have to spend three hours alone with the person I hate the most. Honestly, I hate Marco the most for separating Star and me. I know that if I just asked Marco to hang out he would say no. So I have been fallowing him around learning about him. When I found out he liked Mackie Hand and then heard about the tickets I knew it was the perfect chance. I buy the last two tickets and smirk in triumph and decide to reward myself with a snow cone. Then I teleport to Marco. 

"What's up?" I ask after my flames die down. I see Marco sitting on the floor looking surprised.

"Tom?" Both Star and Marco ask confused.

 "What are you doing here?" Star questions.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could hang out?" I ask nervously. I eye Marco while he stands and brushes off his clothes. He seems unfazed by my question.

"Ugh! No, no, no. A million times no!" Star answers. I am a little confused until I figure out Star thinks I am talking to her.

"Tck, not with you, Star. I meant with Marco." I tell Star.

"Huh? Uh no? " Marco says, He sounds unsure and answers with a question then an actual answer.  I feel a little hurt at his answer and I feel something else deep inside that I can not explain.

"Oh. Okay then. Guess I'll just find somebody else to go with to the Mackie Hand movie marathon," I tell him while waving around the two tickets I just bought.

"Wha-huh?! What?! Wait, you're a fan of Mackie Hand?!" Marco asks obviously not believing me. 

"I'm a super fan!" I exclaim with fake excitement.

"Why do you want to go with me?" Marco asks. He is still doubting me.

"I really thought we connected that one time! Over ping-pong?"  I tell him. It is not a complete lie.

"You kidnapped me!" Marco points out.

"Look, I know I've been a little aggro in the past, and I'm sorry. I promise not to get mad this time," I promise. Marco then turns around and pushes Star away. I can see that they are talking but I am not sure what. I am sure it has to do with me. After a minute I interrupt them.

" Well, the marathon is all the way on the other side of town, so are you coming or not?" I ask. waving the tickets for emphasis.  I see Marco have another internal battle before leading me outside and walks towards my carriage. I open the door for Marco and watch his reaction as he looks inside.

 "Wow!" He exclaims in astonishment.

 "Let me just give you a tour," I tell Marco as he climbs into the carriage.

"Giddy up, skeleton horse! " I shout to the skeleton horse as I shut the door behind me. 

"So here it is," I say as we stand in the center of the carriage.

"We got six flat-screen TV's, a photo booth, karaoke machine..." I start to name off things in here before Macro interrupts me.

"Is that a white tiger?" HE asks pointing to the white tiger sitting on the chair.

" And up here is the lounge," I say while leading Marco to a red chair with my arm behind his lower back. I can see his face turn a little red.

"Here, have a seat on the throne," I tell Marco pointing towards the chair.

"Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything? Some cereal perhaps?" I ask feeling a little nervous. Then I use my powers to give Marco some cereal. I knew that I had to be nice to last three hours with Marco, but not this nice. Why am I?

" Look, you're being super nice to me right now, and you're never nice to me? What's this really all about?" Marco asks. I rub the back of my neck nervously.

" Wha I'm just a huge fan of Mackie Hand," I say trying to keep my cool.

"What's your favorite Mackie Hand movie then?" Marco asks while crossing his arms over his chest defensively. He actually looks kind of cute...no what the hell?! No!  

"Uh, it's..." I say stammering. I was still a little thrown off by my earlier thoughts.

"I knew it! You don't know the first thing about kung-fu! I'm outta here!" Marco accuses me. He stands up and starts to walk away. I panic a little.

"No, no, no, wait, wait! It's just because I have two favorites. Hand To Hand To Hand, and Hand To Hand To Hand 2. And now that I'm saying it, I'm gonna have to go with the original," I say. I had done some research before coming. I wanted to make sure I was believable.  I mean everyone does that much research right.

"Oh.

"Wow! Yeah, you're right that is the best one," I comment.

"But not the English version. I'm talking about the original in Swedish." I say. Proud that I remembered about the Swedish version.

"I guess you do like stuff. I'm sorry," Marco says. Smiling sheepishly. I blush a little at his smile.

"No, no, no, I get, it, I get it. It can be hard to break through people's preconceptions of me. That's why I don't have many friends. I haven't even been to a movie marathon before," I say sadly sitting on the ground. I see some emotions fly through Marco's eyes. They go by too fast for me to read.

I then hear an engine revving and stand up from the floor. " Hey, where did you pick up your sweet ride? At a funeral home? Are you gonna go pick up someone's dead grandpa and hold a respectful service for him?" Some teens say.

I groan in anger before Marco speaks up.  "You think you guys are fast? I can guarantee that we'll beat you to the next light without even breaking a sweat." He then places his arms around my shoulder and for some reason, I feel myself calm down.

"Yeah?!" One of the boys say.

"What are ya, chicken?" Marco challenges. 

"Whaaat?! - Bro." They say at the same time.

"Bro! - You're on, punk," the guy in the driving seat says. Then he drives off.

"Oh, I'll show them!" I exclaim.

"No, no, no. Wait... wait... wait..." Marco tells me. Then police sirens go off and a cop pulls the boys over.

"Those guys are going to jail," Marco assures me. The carriage then goes by the boys in the cop car. We look out innocently. When we can not see the cop car we break into a fit of laughter. Marco's laugh sounds like angels singing and it makes something in my chest flutter.

"Oh, that was that was so much more fun than obliterating people," I say when I control my laughing some.

"Yeah! This whole thing reminds me of one of my favorite songs, Awesome Feeling!" Marco shouts excitedly. He then starts humming.  

" Wait, wait, wait. Isn't that a song by Love Sentence?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Marco asks

"Come with me," I tell Marco seriously.

I take him over to a shelf covered by a curtain. I move the curtain so Marco sees behind it.

He gasps. "No way!  You have a signed picture of you and Justin Towers?" He asks.

"I also have a vintage five-disc CD player with automatic shuffle," I say while putting a CD in. Awesome playing starts to play. When then hop onto my white tiger and ride it around the carriage. I then grab some cereal and Marco pours root beer into it. Marco then takes it and pours it into my mouth before pouring some into his mouth. We jump and run around on a sugar high before going to the photo booth. In there we take lots of pictures together. In the first photo, Marco is singing into a microphone while I wear a Love Sentence t-shirt. In the next, we are both singing into the microphone and Marco holds the microphone and I place my hands over his. When I move my  hands away later they tingle. By the end of the song I am on the couch laughing and Marco is on the ground laughing.

"Man, I can't believe I'm actually having a good time with you," Marco tells me.

"I know. Right? Heck, I could just skip that whole movie marathon and..." I say before Marco cuts me off.

" Oh, my gosh. Oh, the marathon! - What time is it?" Marco asks panicked.  

"Don't freak out," I say to him while he sits up and checks his watch.

"It starts in ten minutes?!" He exclaims. He then jumps up and I use my magic to lock the door.

" What the heck? Hey, can you unlock the door?" Marco asks confused.

" Actually, I can't let you leave yet," I tell him.

"What? But we gotta go.  We're gonna be late." Marco tells me.

"Couldn't we just chill here for, like, another four-and-a-half minute?" I ask desperately.

"No. Seriously, let me go," Marco says.

"Please.  Just wait a little longer." I beg him.

"What is wrong with you? I said let me go!" Marco asks concerned.

"And I said wait!" I yell as I burst into flame. I see Marco back away in fear and something in my gut twists painfully. Then I hear a whistle blow. My white tiger then stands on two feet amd pulls apart his mouth to reveal Brian.  

"Sorry, Tom. That's an instant fail for you. Hey, you almost made it this time," Brian tells me.

"No, no! Wait, wait! You gotta give me a second chance," I beg.

"Okay, seriously, what is going on here? Dude, I cleaned your litter box." Marco asks while pouting.

"Well, Master Tom here was just about to earn his anger management graduation badge.  All he had to do was spend three hours alone with the person he hated the most without blowing up." Brian tells Marco.

"But you, you had to be selfish. You could wait another four minutes and 15 seconds! All you care about are your precious karate movie tickets. Well, guess what. Mackie Hand movies are garbage," I say while ripping up the tickets and lighting them on fire. I see hurt then realization then heart breaks flash through Marco's eyes. Wait, heartbreak? Is he in love with me? Why is my heart beating faster?

"Are you kidding me? You lied to me about being a Mackie fan, and pretended to be my friend so you could earn some badge? Dude, you're a jerk and a liar, and that's not even the worst part. I was dumb enough to fall for it!" Marco shouts. I feel my heart snap as he yells at me. I think I love him. Marco then kicks down the door.

"Marco, wait. I do like Love Sentence. That part wasn't a lie," I tell Marco as he walks outside.

"Too little, too late. Which is my second-favorite Love Sentence song, by the way," He says while walking toward the lamp post.  He stops in the light of the lamp post when I start singing.

"Oh, girl, you know I never mean to hurt ya When you're sad you know I'd never desert ya Mm-mmmm You're my angel My beautiful dove," I sang meaning it.

" We spiraled high on a gust of love" Marco sings back sounding like an angel.

"And I knew right from the start nothing could tear us apart" we sing together as I walk closer to Marco.

" Till the day you broke my heart And now it's too little too late Ooh, ooh " Marco sings turning away from me again and I knew that I loved him and I was not going to lose him. He is not like anyone else I have ever chased after. I start to chant an ancient spell and feel my feet rise off the ground.

"Eesh, what a drama queen," Marco says. Then the ground cracks and a coffin comes up. A skeleton comes out of the coffin and some flesh flies onto it. Then I lose consciousness from using so much power.

I wake up to see Mackie signing Marco's forehead. Marco then looks over at me with this adorable smile that makes my heart flutter.

"Tom, I can't believe you brought Mackie Hand back from the dead just for me! That was that was cool of you." Macro says nervously and I see he's cheeks turn red.

"Wait, I'm dead?" Mackie asks. At the same time Marco reaches out a hand to help me up and I take it. I feel the same tingling as I did earlier. Marco seems happy as he sits next to me in the carriage. I tell the skeleton horse to go to the theater. I still feel tired. Before I fall completely asleep I feel my head land on something soft and warm. I then feel Marco run his fingers through my hair. Yeah, he is the one and with that thought, I fall asleep. I wake up at the theater and  I see Marco is excited. We walk up to a man wearing a theater uniform.

"Three for the Mackie Hand marathon, please," Marco asks the man.

"What does the sign say? " The man rudely replied

"wait, but do you know who this is? This is the Mackie Hand in the flesh," Marco says waving Mackie's hand.

"Nice costume, but no one gets in without a ticket. Now shove off, grandpa, before I have to get physical." He says while pushing Mackie. Mackie then turns his head all the way around before punching him. Soon security gets involved and a full on fight starts.

"Hey! You! You were right. This guy's for real," I say while eating word cereal and watching the fight.

"Yeah. I told you!" Marco exclaims excitedly. He is so cute when he is excited. His face then quickly turns red.

"I still don't like you, Tom," He says embarrassed. I smile at his shyness.

"I love you too, Marco," I tell him. I then hold his hand. He turns even redder. He then smiles before leaning on my shoulder as we eat our cereal.


	4. Tomco Halloween special

_**Stars P.O.V.** _

Today I am throwing a Halloween party. I have invited everyone from school and some other people. Mostly everyone decided to come. Except for Jackie Linn Thomas. Marco was upset she could not come but for me, that was a good thing. Do not get me wrong Jackie is nice and all but she is just not the one for Marco.

Marco told me what happened with Tom when he asked to hang with Marco. Marco acts mad about it but I know there is more to it. I just know that Marco needs Tom so he can feel special and important and I know that Tom needs Marco to control his anger and become a better person. So tonight I am going to make sure they get together. Plus they'd be so cute together!!! _**(Ms. V: you mean hot!!!}**_

The party is a costume party so no one will know who is who. I invited Tom telling him that I wanted to see him. I do not usually lie but it is for the greater good. I then convinced Marco to come down even though Jackie is not coming by telling him she will try to come later. I feel bad but if my plan works out everything will be ok.

I finish decorating the living room when Marco comes downstairs. He is dressed as a red belt karate master werewolf. He looks pretty cute in his costume.

"Hey Marco, nice costume! It is very creative," I comment to him. He smiles at me.

"Thanks! Shouldn't you be getting ready? Guest will be arriving soon," He tells me. I hurry upstairs and put on my costume. I dress as Ludo. I think it is funnier than scary. When I run down stairs I see that Jenna, Alfonso, and Ferguson are already here. I hear the door bell ring and Marco runs over to the door to answer.

_**Marcos P.O.V.** _

Not long after Star come downstairs the doorbell rings. I walk over to the door and open it. I do not recognize the person at the door. He is wearing a white button-up shirt, a black cape with a red bat on it, and black boots. His hair is pink with realistic horns and he is wearing a black mask with red edges. I feel my cheeks start to heat up. I can not help but stare at him. He clears his throat and speaks, "May I come in?"

I nod my head weakly looking like an idiot. I open the door wider and step out of the way I do not know what else to do or say. I watch as he walks inside. Star then runs over giggling before dragging the mysterious man away. Soon I can hear music starting to play. I am not much of a dancer and so I stand off to the side. I soon spot the mysterious man walking towards me. When he is closer to me he kneels in front of me and reaches his hand out.

"May I please have this dance?" he asks me while smiling up at me. I feel really nervous. Why would such a cool guy like him want to dance with a dork like me?

I nod my head and reach out for his hand. I can feel my hands shaking a little. He stands up and leads me to the dance floor. I notice how much taller he is than me. He was obviously at least three inches taller. Once we reach the center of the dance floor he pulls me closer and wraps his hands around my waist. I squeak in surprise, a manly squeak, and my blush deepens. ( Carrot: Yes Marco because men squeak) I am not much of a dancer so I wrap my hands around his neck. He starts to lead and I follow to the best of my abilities. I start to feel less awkward and relax into the mystery man's arms.

Soon the song is over but neither of us pulls away. We continue dancing and then the next song turned on. Halfway through the song I lay my head on his shoulder.

_**Star's P.O.V.** _

I watch as Tom and Marco dance. Things seem to be going well but too slow for my liking. I have a plan but it has to be perfect. I sneak over to the center of the dance floor. I then push Marco into Tom and make it look like I tripped.

_**Marco's P.O.V** _

I lift my head up from the mystery man's shoulder. I wanna know his name because I am pretty sure just from dancing with him I have fallen in love. I am about to speak when someone pushes into me. I lose my balance and start to fall forward. 

I soon realize that I am on the floor. My fake pointed ears and dog nose are on the floor in front of me. I look up at the mystery man and when our eyes meet he calls out my name. 

"Marco?!" He says shocked and confused. I feel my heart tighten. He knows my name! The mystery man then took off his mask.

"Tom?!" I shout in shock. The mystery man that made my night and made me feel special in ways that I did not even feel with Jackie was my best friend's ex. I feel so embarrassed. Tom reaches a handout and tries to help me up, but I shake my head and run out the house as fast as I can not really caring where I go.

_**Tom's P.O.V.** _

I am shocked to see Marco has been the one I have been dancing with. That Marco is the one that stole my heart.

"Marco?!" I shout in shock but for some reason, I am not mad. If anything I am more happy to know it was Marco. I take off my mask and Marco looks shocked.

"Tom?!" he shouts. He looks embarrassed. which just adds to his cuteness. I reach my hand out to help Marco up, but he shakes his head and runs off. Before I can react he is gone. I am about to run after him when I see his pointed ears on the ground. I quickly grab them and run after him.

At first, I can not find him. I focus on Marco's sent that I had memorized while dancing. I follow his sent to a dojo at the strip mall. I peek inside and see Marco punching a sand bag. He looks so sad and defeated and I just want to see him smile like when we were dancing.

"Hey, Marco can we talk?" I ask.

_**Marco's P.O.V.** _

"Hey, Marco can we talk?" I hear Tom ask. I sigh and look over at Tom.

"What's there to talk?" I ask in defeat.

I am surprised to see Tom walk towards me quickly. He pushes me against the sandbag and crashes our lips together. It is not rough like I thought kissing Tom would be like but I can feel Tom putting in all his passion in the kiss. I close my eyes and kiss back. I put all my emotions I had bottled up since I opened the door. When Tom pulls away I am out of breath.

He then whispers in my ear, "Everything. Me, you and us because I have had feelings for you since that day I brought Mackie Hand back from the dead." I feel my cheeks heat up and my heart speeds up.

"I have had feelings for you too since that day. Feelings that I have never felt before," I whisper quietly while looking at the ground. He uses his thumb to lift my chin up. I look into his eyes and see love and kindness. I feel safe.

I decide to take the lead this time and lean in and kiss Tom. I wrap my hands around his neck and he pulls me closer and places his hand around my waist. When we wait until the last possible second before pulling away. We lean our foreheads together and share the same air.

"Come on let's head back," Tom suggests. He takes my hand and leads me back towards my house. We do not talk and walk in comfortable silence. When we reach my place everyone is still partying but we ignore them and go up to my room. Tom lays on my bed and I go change in the bathroom. When I come out Tom is standing in front of my trophies. He looks over at me.

"You know you are cute when you look exhausted," he says. I blush and yawn I can now feel how tired I am. He takes my hand and leads me to my bed. We both lay down and I cuddle into his chest.

"Good night Tom I love you," I tell Tom

"I love you too Marco," is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

_**Star's P.O.V.** _

I watch through a crack in the door as Tom and Marco cuddle in their sleep. I smile and take a picture. I call this a success. (Ms. V and carrot at the same time: I do too Star. I do too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrot: Our next chapter is going to be a Tomco version of the Blood Moon Ball. Please vote and comment  we would love to talk to anyone, and we are more than happy to take requests. 
> 
> Ms. V: Keep calm and ship Tomco!


End file.
